Written in the Stars
by Cyber Gal
Summary: After Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have both moved on with their lives to different places and different people. But as they look back, the realize that something is missing in their lives. And that something was their fate, together, as it was written in


* Written in the Stars *

* Chapter 1: The Dying Flame *

* By Cyber Gal *

Thanks to my Beta Reader Clara!

Hermione sighed as she looked out her window. Outside the flowers were blooming and there was a slight breeze in the air, a perfect sign that summer was finally here. She could hear birds outside chirping away happily and she could smell the sweet aroma of flowers all around her. The day seemed almost perfect, but that was the total opposite of what Hermione was thinking. 

She rolled over in bed to where Harry was still sleeping. Hermione looked down at the gold ring she was wearing and sighed again. In two months her and Harry were to be wed. Although Hermione loved Harry with all her heart, she didn't want to marry him. She was the type who believed that everyone has his or her perfect match in life. Some find theirs, and others spend their whole lives searching for that one person. And deep down in her heart, Hermione knew that Harry was not the one for her. In two months she would be married. She wanted to tell Harry, but she couldn't find a way to tell him. Harry was head over heals in love with her and telling him would just break his heart. 

Hermione slowly got out of bed, meeting the new day. As she tried to focus on what she had planned for that day, the thought of how she might be throwing her life away marring Harry just kept slipping into her mind. He had given her everything a girl could want; yet Hermione didn't love him in that type of way. She thought of him as her best friend, not her husband. It was the exact same way with Ron. She loved Ron with all her heart, but she would never go out with him. 

When Harry had proposed to her, everything had changed. In their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione had loved Harry. Every day she would wish and wish for him to ask her out. And finally that day happened, and Hermione couldn't have been happier. That year she loved him more then ever. But after Hogwarts had ended, some part of Hermione's love for Harry had ended too. She didn't feel that same spark of energy that she used to feel when she was around him. It was different. She enjoyed his companionship and it was always a pleasure to talk with Harry, but it wasn't the way she used to feel. Hermione had tried to make that spark come back, but it wouldn't. After all, you can't choose who you love, it just happens. 

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his expensive green armchair, rubbing his head where it was hurting. His girlfriend Pansy had just had another one of her temper tantrums and had thrown stuff around the house screaming like an angry banshee. But Draco was pretty much used to it by now. She usually had one every week. Pansy was the type of girl who was never happy with what she had. She always needed more, and if she didn't get it, all hell was let loose. 

This week she suspected Draco of cheating on her. In fact it was her fifth accusation that month. Of course it wasn't true. Although Draco sometimes had the temptation to do it, he would never cheat on her with some other tramp. For some reason, he just didn't believe in it and had sworn long ago not to do it. He didn't want to be like his father. 

Lucius Malfoy was the one responsible for Draco's misery these days. It was his wish for Draco to be set up with Pansy. In no way had Draco wanted to be with her. Draco sighed staring into the red and orange flames shimmering in the fireplace. If Lucius had his way, Pansy would be his wife. Draco couldn't believe where his life had gone. To him, his life could get no lower. 

His childhood had been rough, but it did pay off in the long run. He was the smartest boy in his year and had been offered to play Quidditch for England. Draco had great dreams of his future, but they were all ruined when Lucius turned them all down. He wanted Draco home, under his control. He had forbidden any of the old things that used to make Draco happy, including Quidditch. He was no longer allowed to play the sport or even watch it. The Seeker position had gone to Harry, which only made Draco more miserable. 

Draco was left with two options set by his father. Become a death eater, or die. As much as Draco would rather die then become a death eater, he eventually gave in and became one. Draco would stay alive long enough to ruin his fathers life just as he had done to him. And if that meant becoming a death eater and living with Pansy, he would do it.

The End (for now)

Well people, I'm back. So what have I been doing over the past three weeks of absence? Writing? Well…not exactly. Look I'm sorry. I was just enjoying my summer break with no homework. Anyway I'm back and writing with tons of good ideas in my head. Anyway, here's a little info on my story. It's called Written in the Stars and if you don't get the title you will later on in the story. It's a D/Hr romance in which after Hogwarts Draco and Hermione have had their own lives and met different people. In Hermione's case, she's engaged to Harry and in Draco's case, he's with Pansy. As you can tell from the story, they're both unhappy with their lives. So as the story goes on, that's going to change. I'm not going to say much more although you probably all have predicted what's going to happen. Sorry this chapters short. It was just to see if people would read the fic. Even if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still continue. That's all for now.

. : C y b e r : . : G a l : .

Sorry fans of my story Draco's Angel. The first chapter to the sequel is in process and will be out soon. I just have to finish a little bit more and then type it. So while you're waiting for that, read this fic instead.


End file.
